


the dark archer's daughter

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Thoughts of Patricide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea dreams of what it would be like to kill Malcolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dark archer's daughter

Thea dreams of sending an arrow hurtling through Malcolm’s chest, of watching his eyes go blank as blood spurts out of him, as he falls face down on concrete, as she finally knows she’ll never have to see him again.

Oliver has asked her not to; he’s convinced she’ll regret it, that it will be a burden to her.

She wants to tell him it would be freedom; she wants to yell that she’s not like Oliver, that she doesn’t have a hero’s heart, and all she would see at the sight of Malcolm dead is glee. 

She wants to tell him that if their mother were alive, she’d be on Thea’s side; Mom might even put a blade through him herself. 

But saying anything like that would hurt Oliver, would bring up ghosts of pain that Oliver didn't deserve (though how much of Oliver's pain was Malcolm's fault too?).

Of course, killing Malcolm would also hurt Oliver, since he’d feel like he had failed to protect her.

So she waits. Until the lust for blood leaves her, until Oliver changes his mind, or until Malcolm crosses the line one more damn time, and she gives in to the hate in her gut, to the strength in the hands that Malcolm trained.

She wishes she could promise that she won’t ever do it.

She knows herself better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 37 plots meme for the prompt Thea, kindred avenged against kindred. Also for fan-flashworks for the prompt Ghosts and Gore.


End file.
